logosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Disney Channel
Adventures in Wonderland Mickey Mouse Club Mousercise Good Morning, Mickey! Welcome to Pooh Corner Dumbo's Circus Donald Duck Presents Music Box Mouse Factory Danger Bay Sidekicks Teen Win, Lose or Draw Lunch Box Kids Incorporated Mouse Tracks Donald's Quack Attack Five Mile Creek My Life as a Babysitter Walt Disney World Inside Out Ocean Girl Kaleidoscope Concerts You and Me, Kid Animals in Action D-TV Mousterpiece Theater Ready or Not Flash Forward Bug Juice The Famous Jett Jackson So Weird The Jersey Totally Circus Even Stevens In a Heartbeat Totally Hoops Lizzie McGuire Disney's House of Mouse The Proud Family Kim Possible Totally in Tune That's So Raven Lilo & Stitch: The Series Phil of the Future Dave the Barbarian Brandy & Mr. Whiskers American Dragon: Jake Long Chiquititas The Suite Life of Zack & Cody The Buzz on Maggie The Emperor's New School Hannah Montana The Replacements Cory in the House Phineas and Ferb Wizards of Waverly Place The Suite Life on Deck Sonny with a Chance Jonas L.A. Good Luck Charlie Fish Hooks La Gira Shake It Up A.N.T. Farm So Random! PrankStars Jessie Austin & Ally Gravity Falls Code: 9 Dog With a Blog Liv and Maddie Wander Over Yonder I Didn't Do It Disney Win, Lose or Draw Violetta Girl Meets World K.C. Undercover Best Friends Whenever Bunk'd Stuck in the Middle Bizaardvark Home 03 Elena of Avalor Soy Luna Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Andi Mack Hotel Transylvania: The Series O11ce Raven's Home Duck Tales Big Hero 6 Big City Greens Coop and Cami Ask the World Milo Murphy's Law Z4 Star Wars Resistance Sydney to the Max Fast Layne Go Away, Unicorn! Amphibia Just Roll With It Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Bia Gabby Duran & the Unsittables Wizards of Warna Walk The Little Lulu Show The Owl House Próximas series de Disney Channel: Disney Fam Jam The Curse of Molly McGee Sadie Sparks Vikingskool Ghostforce centre|200px|link=Disney Channel ---- Disney Junior (Pasado y presente): Bear in the Big Blue House PB&J Otter Rolie Polie Olie Out of the Box The Wiggles The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Book of Pooh Stanley JoJo's Circus Higglytown Heroes Breakfast with Bear Johnny and the Sprites Little Einsteins Charlie and Lola Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Handy Manny My Friends Tigger & Pooh Bunnytown Imagination Movers Special Agent Oso Where is Warehouse Mouse? Jungle Junction Disney Junior's House Chuggington Timmy Time Jake and the Never Land Pirates Babar and the Adventures of Badou 3rd & Bird The Octonauts Doc McStuffins Sofia the First Henry Hugglemonster Sheriff Callie's Wild West Miles From Tomorrowland Goldie & Bear Playground The Lion Guard PJ Masks P. King Duckling Elena of Avalor Mickey Mouse: Mixed-Up Adventures Puppy Dog Pals Vampirina Muppet Babies Fancy Nancy T.O.T.S. Próximas series de Disney Junior: The Rocketeer Mira, Royal Detective Spidey and His Amazing Friends centre|200px|link=Disney Junior ---- Disney XD (Pasado y presente): Aaron Stone Zeke & Luther I'm in the Band Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Pair of Kings The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Kickin' It Lab Rats (Lab Rats: Elite Force) Ultimate Spider-Man Tron: Uprising Motorcity Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Crash & Bernstein Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Avengers Assemble Mighty Med The 7D Wander Over Yonder Gravity Falls Star Wars Rebels Kirby Buckets Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales Pickle and Peanut LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Guardians of the Galaxy Walk the Prank Future-Worm! Milo Murphy's Law MECH X4! Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Duck Tales O11ce Marvel's Spider-Man Big Hero 6 Space Chickens in Space Próximas series de Disney XD: TBA centre|150px|link=Disney XD }}